Blockbite
Blockbite is a 2.0 Hard 5* level created by Minesap. The level was once of the first examples of the use of a custom background for levels in Geometry Dash. Gameplay * 0-25%: The level starts off by introducing a custom background and non-traditional block design. As a cube, the player must avoid spikes and jump onto platforms to progress through the level. The orbs within this segment are not represented by the color of their function but are instead tainted black to match the block design. After reaching 20%, the background starts to flash into black 4 times with the cube being forced to bounce upwards in sync with the flashes of the background via the use of magenta bounce pads. * 25-40%: The gamemode is shifted from cube to wave, as a different custom background is shown. The background is red and consists of rectangles that act as equalizers and soundbars in relation to the music. the equalizers and background flash from dark red to a lime-like color in relation to the melody of the music. The obstacles are represented by black blocks, exact to that of the previous segment. a vertical line of striped decoration colored orange and black signify the change in gravity for the wave as it continues to traverse through the segment avoiding black obstacles. * 41-55%: The background is changed alongside the gamemode, which is now a robot. As a robot, the player must continue to reach or avoid black platforms, especially via the tapping of orbs. * 55-66%: Upon reaching the ship section, the player assumes an x0.5 speed. The player must traverse through black blocks and sawblades. During this segment, there are invisible columns of x1.0 speed portals followed by a column of x0.5 portals that are in sync with the music. A question mark along the way signals the change to a different gamemode. * 66-79%: Upon reaching the question mark, a hidden teleport portal shifts the screen to the section under the aforementioned ship segment. The player now assumes the ball gamemode with x2.0 speed. Through this section, the player must land on platforms and avoid any blocks that serve as obstacles while not touching the ground or ceiling. * 80-100%: Another invisible teleportation portal is used, and the screen changes from a background of grey bricks to a clear background. Colored hexagons serve as the primary air decoration during this segment. The player, now assuming the role of a cube, is now atop a singular block that moves in line with the player through the x-axis, serving as a platform until 89%. During this time, spikes will appear from the bottom of the screen and jag upwards to become viable hazards for the player. The player must jump over them before becoming a UFO at 89%, where the player must travel to a circular object acting as a portal. For the remainder of the level, the player assumes regular playthrough on the ground. The player now assumes the robot gamemode and is required to jump over spikes until reaching the end, where it says <> and -BLOCKBITE-. Trivia * The level is free to copy. * The level contains 12,334 objects. * This level was one of the first examples of custom backgrounds, alongside Unity. * This level was named after one of the codes used with the Lockmaster. Walkthrough Category:Hard levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Long levels Category:2.0 levels